One of the major goals of VTLCRC is to develop translational research that will have as one of its major requirements, patient specimens with clinical follow up. Animal experiments require careful histopathological Interpretation, sometimes with special histochemical and immunohistochemical techniques. The tumor bank core facility was set up to support such research activities and will play a crucial role in the future development of VTLCRC. The goals of the tumor bank core facility are: (1) to maintain a comprehensive bank of frozen and fixed tumor tissues with relevant clinical and laboratory information for use by VTLCRC investigators, 2) to provide a number of histopathology related services, and 3) to provide VTLCRC investigators expert help in conducting experiments utilizing specimens from human and animal subjects. The fresh frozen tumor banks has been in operation since February, 1991 in the pathology department. In addition the lymphoma tumor bank and prostate tumor bank have been in operation by other VTLCRC programs. To unify these three banks, increase the tumor accrual, and expand the range of provided services, the VTLCRC tumor bank core was established under the direction of Dr. Soonmyoung Paik, a board certified anatomic pathologist. IRB approval for obtaining patient follow up was obtained on Feb 20, 1992. A pathology assistant working full time in the surgical pathology grossing room is one of the unique features of this core. Since she is available 100% of the time to save tissue specimens, tissue accrual process is highly optimized. A comprehensive database is maintained for the banked specimens. The facility described in this proposal has thus far been supported only by a combination of CCSG Developmental Funds and the Cancer Center's discretionary funding.